


Chain of Command

by catsplosion



Series: Scars and Stories [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Angst and Porn, F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsplosion/pseuds/catsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massani raises concerns about Shepard's fitness for duty. It does not go over well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. You wanna use Shepard as bait to catch a goddamn Asari killing machine?"

Shepard glared at Zaeed. "This isn't up for discussion. I'll be fine."

"You got a lot of experience with this sort of thing, then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why, do you?"

"No, but I'm not the one throwing myself at the soul-sucking bitch, now am I? Send the she-devil. She's goddamn perfect, right? This Morinth ought to like her just fine, and if this goes bad, it's no big loss."

"Perfection does not interest Morinth. Do not worry. In spite of the dangers, I have every confidence in Shepard."

His face flickered between the two women. "Yeah, well, you don't know her like I do."

Shepard stepped to him, teeth and fists clenched. "If you think you can talk like that, you don't know me very well, either. It's my ship, my crew, and my call." Her eyes still boring into his, she tapped her communicator. "EDI, tell Thane to gear up. Massani's coming back on board."

Zaeed rolled his eyes and stepped around her, putting a hand on Samara's shoulder. "Don't let her get herself killed, okay? We need her."

 

Once Shepard got close to Samara’s daughter, it was easy to forget about Zaeed and his bullshit. Samara hadn’t been exaggerating with her warnings; Morinth was like a bad decision you couldn’t wait to make, and it took everything in her to keep her wits about her. But the plan worked, and soon she was back on the ship, loaded with unspent adrenaline.

When she burst into Zaeed’s cargo hold, she found him sprawled on his bed, holding a book.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

He slowly set down the book and sat up. “Funny, I could ask you the same thing.”

“I need these people to trust me!” Her hands trembled, but thankfully her voice sounded steady. “The last thing I need is you giving anyone the impression that I’m not fit for duty!”

“In case you forgot, sweetheart, your duty is stopping the Collectors, not getting seduced and murdered.”

“Well since neither of those things happened, I think you owe me an apology.”

He laughed. “An apology?”

“You tried to make me look bad.”

He closed the distance between them. “If you’re worried about how you look, my goddamn mouth isn’t your problem. You think I’m the only one who’s seen you haunting these halls late at night?”

She turned away before she could punch him.

“Shepard -”

She felt his hand at her arm and she spun around, shoving him. He caught her wrist and dragged her with him as he stumbled backwards. She crashed into him and they both toppled to the floor in a cacophony of expletives.

"Fucking hell, Shepard," he said, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

She cradled her elbow. "You alright?"

He sat back against a crate. "Sometimes I wonder."

There was something in his tone, in the look he gave her, and suddenly it felt very warm on the cold floor of the cargo bay. She watched him pull a bottle of whiskey out from under the bed and take a drink. When he offered her the bottle, she took it, set it aside, and swung one leg over his to straddle him.

He cocked his brow and settled his hands on her thighs, giving her that lopsided grin.

She ran her palms up his chest and leaned in to kiss him, slipping one hand behind his head as their tongues slow-danced languidly. Shifting her hips, she felt him getting hard.

He snuck his hands under her shirt, pressing against the small of her back, encouraging the gentle rocking of her hips.

Kissing her way along his jaw, she traced his ear with her tongue before dragging her teeth down his neck. She felt his pulse quicken against her tongue as she ground against his cock.

He pushed her back and gave her a hungry look. Shepard stood slowly, enjoying the way he looked up at her. He reached over and unzipped her boots one by one, then gripped them by the heels so she could step out if them.

They undid their belts and flys in unison, and he pushed his down just enough to free his cock. She licked her lips as she watched him stroke himself lazily.

As she bent over to slide her pants and knickers down, he reached up to cup her chin in one hand and steal a kiss. She kicked her pants off to one side and tried to go back to the floor, but he stopped her.

He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her forward to kiss her thigh, her hip, the bare skin just above her soft chestnut curls. Biting her lip, she put one foot up on his bed and shifted her weight to steady herself. Her lashes fluttered as he parted her folds with the tip of his tongue, gently flicking her clit. He slowly licked her up and down, then wrapped his lips around her clit.

Her knees buckled a little and she grabbed him by the hair. He squeezed her ass in reassurance as he sucked her clit and lapped at her dripping core. He continued to work her clit with his tongue as he eased a finger inside her, dragging a moan from her lips. When he added a second finger, she struggled to hold herself up on shaking legs.

She was on the verge of begging when he relented his delicious assault, and she practically fell to her knees. He kissed her roughly as she grabbed his cock and guided it to her wet cunt. She realized she was almost twitching, and in a sudden burst of inspiration, she licked her fingertips and began rubbing her clit as she slowly took his cock.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes. The intensity on his face flooded her with heat and as she took every last inch of his cock, she cried out in orgasm, fisting the sleeve of his t-shirt in her free hand. When her lashes fluttered his hand tightened in her hair, bringing her eyes back to his face. For a moment she couldn’t move, she just sat there, gasping, spasming around his cock, watching him watch her.

When she found her strength, she rolled her hips, and his hands tightened on her ass. She gripped his shoulders as she rode him, watching him as intently as he had watched her, listening to his breathing become increasingly ragged. He tried to throw his head back as he came, but she cupped his face in her hands and watched him as his eyes rolled and his jaw worked, until he pulled her tight against him, his arms like steel bands holding her to him.

She sighed and kissed his neck, tasting salt. He jerked, and she wondered if he was ticklish. She had to stifle a giggle. Eventually, he loosened his hold, and as usual he helped her gather her clothes. She plopped onto the edge of his bed to put her boots back on, and he handed her the bottle of whiskey.

“Still waiting on that apology.” She took a swig and passed it back.

He scoffed. “Somebody’s gotta remind you you’re not goddamn invincible.”

  
  
  



End file.
